Demon Peril
by Kage Ookami-Oni
Summary: Naruto is the descendant of the great Kyuubi; he is next in line for the throne of his home. But his home is in terrible danger. So he is sent on a perilous quest into the human world. What will he face in the world of humans? Can he save his own world?
1. A Daily Life of a Demon Prince

**Summary**: Naruto is a descendant of the great Kyuubi; he is the next in line for the throne of his home. But his home is in terrible danger. So he is sent on a perilous quest into the human world. Will he be able to save his world? What will he face in the world of the humans?

**Pairings**: Naruto/OC and there will be a slight hint of one sided NaruHina.

Well it can be perceived as NaruHina XP

**Disclaimer**: Even after umm… *looks at a scroll* 36 plans I still do not own Naruto. If I did the Kyuubi wouldn't be such a jerk and he would work with Naruto.

Some points I wish to make:

1. This is my first fanfic

2. Please keep an eye out for any grammar mistakes (More with that at the bottom)

3. The light explosions are like Benihime's attack from Bleach (Benihime is Kisuke's zanpakuto)

4. Any Japanese words will have translations at the bottom

**NOW ENJOY!**

**XxXxX**

Chapter 1

**A Daily Life of a Demon Prince**

**XxXxX**

Sunlight arced through the window, landing upon Naruto's face. His bright blue eyes slowly fluttered open. He stood up as if still in a dream. Naruto stretched out; he could hear small pops come from his stiff joints. He then unfurled his five tails.

'Wait! FIVE TAILS!' was his first thoughts of the morning. Naruto turned around, stared at his tails, and carefully counted them. There was indeed five swishing sluggishly behind him. Reaching deeply into his subconscious was his next action. Naruto could clearly remember falling asleep with only four tails. That meant he had gained his fifth one in his sleep; which was quite rare.

Naruto sauntered over to his mirror to get a good look at himself. His wide blue eyes shone with the inner light any prankster had. Two of his upper canines stuck out; obvious against his black lips. He had five tails curled over his back. Atop his head were his ears; long and pointed. To top off his appearance was the color of his fur. It glowed gold. In the sun's light it appeared as if he was made of fire.

He smiled knowing his parents would be proud of him. The number of tails a demon possessed showed how powerful he was and how much he could grow. Naruto was currently the size of a very large wolf. But now, with his five tails, he could grow to the size of a two-story house.

Turning around Naruto made for the hallway. His claws clicked on the tiles as he sped down the corridor. But halfway down he skidded to a halt. Grudgingly he walked back to his room. Once there he put on a circlet made of gold crafted to look like fire devouring a holly branch. As the prince of his realm he was forced to wear it. Though when not in company he would often discard it.

As soon as the circlet was on his head Naruto went through the hallway once again. It was simple, with black tiles on the floor and the walls gray. There were no decorations whatsoever. Naruto finally reached a pair of heavily decorated doors. They contrasted greatly with the bare walls. The one on the left was made of maple and had spiral carvings throughout its surface. The right door was crafted of oak and whatever décor had once graced its surface was destroyed by deep gouges on the surface of the door. These were courtesy of the kitsune standing before the doors at the moment.

After taking a deep breath Naruto pushed the doors open with his nose. With that he entered the main hall. It, like the hallway, had black tiles upon the floor. But all over the walls were paintings of the demons' history. The story of creation danced here. The story of the nine realms there. Every wall and even the ceiling were crowded with these stories and more. Naruto turned to his left and walked forward. Being careful not to let his claws click; his father might find that offensive. At the end of the room were two thrones. Fashioned to look like trees the roots were at the floor and branches reached for the ceiling. Sitting upon these thrones were Naruto's parents.

On the right throne was his mother. She was a beautiful aqua kitsune who had eight tails and light grey eyes. His father, who took the left throne, had a deep green fur and seven tails. He had intense yellow eyes that seemed to look straight into your soul. Naruto bowed slightly before both of them, taking great care to fan out all of his tails, before sitting between the two. He sat upon a small nest that was similar to the thrones.

"Naruto am I incorrect in that you have grown another tail?"

"No father I have."

"Then why did you not inform me?" his father's voice was a low growl.

"Because I only became aware of it this morning. Last night I only had four tails." Naruto's reply hopefully appeased his father.

"Well that is wonderful darling. No one has gained a tail in sleep since the great Kyuubi!" Though Naruto wasn't exactly fond of his mother's coddling it was infinitely better than his father's treatment.

"Thank you mother. I believe my advancement was a result of the training I participated in yesterday." Both parents nodded at this conclusion. At this time the doors from the main hall to the outside opened. In rushed the royal messenger. A three-tailed inu; he was brown with both of his fore paws being white. He had pointed ears and a wolfish body. Though it was clear he was an inu. He was half Naruto's size and his name was Kichiku.

"I have a message for King Yuurin and Queen KaYume." Naruto's father looked at his mate and they both nodded.

"We are ready to receive the message."

"'The message is as follows. Dear rulers of the ninth realm. I request a formal meeting between you and my representee the Yonbi no Saru. Causes of this request linger within the Darkness that continually threatens to overwhelm our land and the plan of retrieving that that will extinguish it. This meeting will preferably be performed within your realm. But may occur in the fourth realm if required. Please send word of refusal or approval via this messenger. With all due respect, Sanbi no Arikui, Arizuka, anteater, second in command within the fourth realm.'" Kichiku looked at Naruto's parents expectantly.

"Of course we except. Go to Arizuka and tell him we can have the meeting here." Kichiku nodded and ran off. "Make sure to finalize the date and time and come back to us immediately!" The messenger waved his tail in compliance.

"Dear I wonder why Lord Yonbi wishes to speak to us." Queen KaYume cooed.

"Probably to find out if Lord Kyuubi has sent word yet."

"Ahh, you are probably right. Why can't anyone call for good old time's sake anymore?"

"I don't know but I wish I knew why Arizuka sent Kichiku instead of Houou." Houou was the messenger of the nine realms; he was not assigned to just one. Naruto had seen him on only one occasion. The occasion was his birth. The bird had come around all the realms announcing the miracle. From what Naruto could remember the bird's plumage was a mixture of red, orange, and yellow.

"I guess that is somewhat worrying and I mean it's not like Kichiku was in the area. Unless you sent him over there?"

"Of course not! I would never usually demand something like that of him!"

"I wasn't saying you would." After his mother's comment the conversation faded away. Naruto wanted to ask a question. But was unsure of how to word it. If said wrong, it could possibly offend his father.

"Father, where shall I be at the time of this meeting?"

King Yuurin looked down at his son. Amazingly he smiled.

"Normally I would have you by my side at important meetings. Well, since you have come of age. But I believe you may be absent from this one." A questioning look invoked an explanation. "If we are correct and Lord Yonbi simply wants to know if we have heard from Lord Kyuubi, then this meeting will have no value of education for you. If something more does happen we will simply inform you."

"Thank you for your explanation. Now may I go find Hisakata?"

"Yes run along." With that Naruto slipped through the doors and into the world beyond.

**XxXxX**

Outside the palace was the forest that made up most of the ninth realm. The trees reached far into the sky. As everything within the demon realms the forest had no name. Well no name that was official.

But the forest was not Naruto's destination, though the trail he followed wound itself right along the edge of it. The trail was nothing special. Just an area of the ground beaten by generation upon generation of demon feet. At certain intervals it swerved into the forest, but Naruto stayed off those routes. He soon came upon an abandoned cabin. It was made of wood and was slowly rotting. Though it had no occupants, it was fun to spend a night in. Something he and Hisa had done often when they were younger. These were fond memories for Naruto.

Naruto traveled along the trail for about fifteen minutes before he saw any signs of life. He was almost at Hisa's house when he saw Eika. She was a two-tailed Singer (A/N: or New Guinea Singing Dog!). She had reddish brown fur and a black muzzle and ears. Brown eyes glittered from within her sockets.

"Hi Naruto!" The Singer, who was slightly smaller than Naruto, bounced up and greeted him.

"Hello Eika!" Naruto laughed. "I'm going to find Hisa, you wanna come?" He knew that Hisa wouldn't mind. Eika was the third member in a trio of inseparable friends.

"Ohhh, I want to, I want to! But I'm on an errand for my dad so I can't." She promptly stuck out her tongue and made a face. She then dashed off yelling a good-bye over her shoulder. He yelled a farewell after her retreating figure. Chuckling he started running, meeting Eika always seemed to transfer some of her energy to him.

The trail soon forked. One way continued to follow the forest and the other cut into a meadow. Naruto took the latter route. Long yellow grass grew and bordered both sides of the trail. The tops of this grass were whiskery and would make you sneeze if you got a nose full. All of a sudden the grass ended. Out of the grass fronds reared a large black house. Not as grand as his but much more menacing. It only had two stories and looked small at the front. But it occupied a large space behind, where it was hidden from view at Naruto's current angle. This house, as menacing as it was, was the house of his father's and mother's primary advisor, Shikon. Shikon was a six-tailed wolf; his fur was grey and had distinct black markings along his whole body. This house was also the home of the advisor's family, namely his daughter and Naruto's best friend Hisakata.

**XxXxX**

Naruto trotted up to the door and knocked with one of his tails. An ichibi white wolf opened the door. Her sea-foam eyes grew wide and she bowed toward her black forepaws.

"M-morning Prince Naruto."

"Is Hisakata in?"

"Yes she is. Can I call her for you?"

"If you would be so kind." With that the wolf disappeared. A few moments later she reappeared followed by a sanbi. This sanbi wolf was completely black. She had pale blue eyes that shone with the same light Naruto's did. It was Hisakata _or_ as she preferred to be called Hisa.

"Thank you for getting me Kuroyuki. You are dismissed." Hisa smiled at Naruto then walked out the door. Naruto followed her. She walked along the trail without speaking. Through the meadow she trotted without a word escaping her lips. When she reached where the trail bordered the forest she looked around. When she determined no one was around she leaped into the forest. Naruto quickly followed. They continued walking in silence until they reached a small clearing. Hisa then spun to face Naruto, a smile on her face.

"Yeesh, I wondered when you were going to get me out of there!"

"What training were you going through before I came?"

"Some junk about proper etiquette around the Tailed Lords."

"That might be important," Naruto stated raising an eyebrow he didn't have.

"Ah well."

"Well I have a question for you."

"And _what_ is this question?"

"Do you notice anything _different_ about me today?" Naruto grinned, slightly puffed out his chest, and, for the second time that day, carefully fanned out his tails. Hisa looked as if she was going to make a smart remark until she noticed the difference.

"What the hell! When did you get your fifth tail?"

"When I was sleeping."

"But that hasn't happened since... since-."

"Lord Kyuubi, right." Naruto let Hisa gape at him for a few seconds. Then he lunged forward, nipped her shoulder, and then leaped away. Naruto lowered his upper body to the ground and slowly swished his tails. Growling a challenge the whole time. Then, quick as wildfire, raced out of the clearing. He could tell Hisa was following him.

They ran through the woods, the woods they had secretly named. After a while Naruto felt himself getting sluggish. He thought he was just tiring so he pushed himself harder. But when he continued to grow slothful, Naruto grew worried. He skidded to a stop. Surprised Hisa overran him before facing him. She was going to ask what was wrong but he was staring up at the sky. She looked up as well and her whole body froze.

Streaks of black were reaching across the sky. Glancing at the ground they could see the grass was turning gray. All around them the world was changing, coloring itself different shades of gray and black. Naruto knew they had to run. But to where? He knew they were closer to his house. But where was it? Naruto sniffed then determined a direction. He glanced at Hisa. She knew they had to run as well but like he had been she didn't know which way. Naruto nudged her shoulder, nodded in the direction, and took off. Hisa wasted no time in following.

But they never made it. The sluggish feeling sapped at their limbs and soon they couldn't move at all. All around them the world had turned shades of gray and black, even their fur. Though Hisa's fur hadn't changed from its usual black her eyes were now a pale gray. Naruto's fur was a slightly darker gray and his eyes had turned black. Suddenly the sun turned red. A few feet away the ground exploded with a red light. A tree fell right above them with the same flash of light. Bright explosions went off in the sky leaving it looking burnt. This continued for about five minutes. But it was five minutes of hell. For during those five minutes neither Naruto nor Hisa could move. Finally it ended, the world returning to its normal pigments.

The two demons wasted not a second, instantly racing forward again. Ironically they soon burst out of the forest and into the area in front of Naruto's palace. They were only a few feet away from relative safety. Naruto and Hisa were about to enter when they saw the other demons approaching the door. It was none other than Lord Yonbi no Saru!

**XxXxX**

A/N: OK I hope you enjoyed that. Now I need your help, do you think I need a beta? I will update next Friday, and I will introduce my muse! So R&R&W! (Read, Review, and Write!) Oh and here are the translations:

Kitsune-Fox

Kichiku-Brute

Yuurin-Deep Forest

KaYume- Beautiful Dream

Yonbi no Saru-Four-tailed Monkey

Sanbi no Arikui-Three-tailed Anteater

Arizuka-Anthill

Yonbi-Four-tailed

Kyuubi-Nine-tailed

Houou-Mythical Phoenix Bird

Hisakata-Moon (or Sky)

Eika-Song

Shikon-Fang

Kuroyuki-Black Snow

Kage out!


	2. An Overheard Meeting

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a week. I offer no excuses just my apologies. Now I said last time I would introduce my muse. And I shall now do just that. But for all of you who don't know what a muse is: A muse is what gives a writer inspiration. Well that is what they supposedly do I'm not sure mine does that. Anyway my muse decided to manifest itself as a fox and I named him Sunero, I have a full bio of him in my profile, and here he is.

Sunero: What do you mean supposedly gives you inspiration!

Kage: Well you don't exactly do that.

Sunero: WHAT!

Kage: Well you don't.

Sunero: I don't have to deal with this! I'm going to sleep! *falls asleep*

Kage: How about you read the chapter while I try and wake him up, but first!

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to pointblank135, the first person to favorite my story! For future reference I will be dedicating chapters to my 1st,10th, 50th, and 100th review, favorite, and alert and I will _not_, I repeat _not_ dedicate more than one chapter to someone.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto do you think I would be here writing this! And don't cha' think Naruto and Hinata would have kissed already!

Kage: *stares at sleeping muse*

**XxXxX**

Chapter 2

**An Overheard Meeting**

**XxXxX**

Lord Yonbi no Saru was walking silently. His second-in-command, Arizuka, trotted at his heels. The Lord walked right past the two young demons, paying them no mind. But Arizuka snarled at them and gave them the 'evil eye'. Naruto and Hisa glanced at each other and then followed the two higher demons inside. They scampered over to the door to Naruto's hallway, swiftly ducked inside, and softly shut the door behind them. Hisa started walking down the hallway when Naruto's tail blocked her way.

"Don't you want to know what they talk about?"

"Yeah, but I don't know about eavesdropping. I mean I've never had to do it. I have always gotten all my information from you."

"I can understand that." Naruto nodded.

"Speaking of getting info from you, why aren't you in that meeting?"

"My dad said there was no need for me to attend the meeting," Naruto said a secret glittering in his eyes.

"So you think something is going on that he doesn't want you to know about?"

"Exactly."

"Ok _now_ I want to eavesdrop." Naruto flashed a smile at her then pressed his ear against the door. Hisa did the same.

"Hello Lord Yonbi," King Yuurin welcomed the demon. Naruto could just imagine his parents bowing.

"I'm glad you answered my call King Yuurin, Queen KaYume. I wish to get down to business immediately if you don't mind."

"Of course not," Naruto's mother's soft voice cut into the conversation.

"As we witnessed just before I arrived the Darkness' attacks are becoming more numerous and savage."

"We have noticed that."

"I must ask you if you have received a contact from Lord Kyuubi."

"Unfortunately we have not."

"May I inquire the time of the last contact?"

"Sixteen years ago on the day of my son's birth."

"That long ago! Why have you not informed any of the Tailed-Lords?"

"And what would you have done if I had?"

"Most likely Lords Hachibi would have gone forth into the human world."

"That would not have worked. You Tailed Lords are too powerful. The Darkness can find you easily because your chakra is so much more powerful than any humans!"

"Then we must send a lower demon."

"And who, pray tell, would take on such a role?"

"Your son." Naruto froze at the same time his mother interjected.

"No we would never allow that!"

"But we must. If what you said about the Darkness being able to locate Lords is true. We have no choice but to send a lower demon. Your son is the perfect candidate. Powerful enough to handle himself but low level enough to blend with the humans."

"I must admit you speak sense."

"Yuurin don't tell me you agree to this!"

"I'm afraid I might have to KaYume. Sixteen years have passed since Lord Kyuubi last contacted us. I have no doubts that Naruto could do it."

"Neither do I, but why couldn't one of the second-in-commands do it!"

"They are needed by the Tailed Lords to help them run their realms."

"I hate to interrupt, but I have seen young Naruto train and I do believe he is exceptional. And by no means could any of us second-in-commands leave our realms!" Arizuka spoke for the first time.

"F-f-fine! I'll let him go but I have my conditions."

"So it is official that Prince Naruto is to assume a quest to find what will bring our world to peace in the human world and acquire it?"

"Yes it is."

"Now Queen KaYume what were those conditions you spoke of?"

"He must have a second part to his quest. To locate Lord Kyuubi. If he locates Lord Kyuubi before the item Naruto is to return home and leave Lord Kyuubi to his search. If he finds the item first then he will return here and give it to the rulers if the realms. Then he will go back to the human world and find Lord Kyuubi."

"I can agree to those conditions, are there any more?"

"Yes, Naruto must be able to bring a partner of his choice."

"That's perfectly agreeable." Naruto stopped listening and looked at Hisa. Her ear was still pressed to the door. But a few seconds later she withdrew it.

"You are going to the human world!"

"Are they still talking in there?"

"They're saying the official goodbyes. But you're going on a quest!"

"Yeah."

"You are not excited. Why?"

"I'm replacing Lord Kyuubi. I'm replacing_ him_ on _his_ quest. His quest to find the item that will defeat the Darkness and bring our world to peace. That is a lot to have sitting on your shoulders."

"I guess that's true. But at least if you find Lord Kyuubi first you can come home."

"Yeah, I think I'll focus on that. He will probably be easier to find since it is more likely to find info on him then an item no one knows about."

"Oh yeah! Another plus is you can bring a partner of your choice. You could bring someone smart like Koiki, someone string like Ganjou, or someone-"

"Hisa, I'm going into the human world and I'm taking you." Naruto interrupted.

"What! I-I" Hisa was blushing under her fur and was glad she had a black coat.

"That is if you want to come." Hisa looked at Naruto. He was sitting gracefully, one paw near his mouth where he had just stopped washing it. His blue eyes cut into her soul, his ears laid close to his head and neck finally resting in front of his shoulders. His tails lay behind him in a tangled mess. Atop his head sat his circlet. She had to stifle a giggle; he looked ridiculous but still princely. Then her attention went back to his circlet. When he was with her he often forgot he had it on. He forgot that it showed he was the prince of the ninth realm. Other females would often shoot jealous looks at her. _Her_ just because she was in the presence of Naruto. It made her happy others were jealous of her relationship with him. Hisa heard a little cough and realized she had let her mind wander and Naruto was still waiting for her answer.

"Of course I want to come!" Hisa then cast her eyes around searching for something to change the subject.

Naruto looked at Hisa. She sat with two of her tails around her paws and her other one was arched over her back. Her ears were erect but bent at odd angles and her sky eyes were seemingly looking everywhere except at him. He wondered why she took so long to answer. 'Maybe she doesn't really want to come,' thought Naruto. But what Hisa did next drove those thoughts from his mind for the time being.

"I've always wondered what happened to this door. Do you know?" she questioned him. He did but had never planned on telling any of his friends. But her soft sky eyes melted his heart.

"Yeah I know. Since I was the one who did it." Her raised nonexistent eyebrows invited a story telling. "I'll tell you what happened, but we should probably go to my room first." Hisa nodded in agreement.

"Wouldn't want to be caught." They walked to Naruto's room side by side. When they got there Hisa inspected the room. It hadn't changed from the last time she was here. His bed was still pushed into a corner. A mirror still hung on the wall. But besides those two things the room was unfurnished.

Hisa settled herself on the floor and turned to Naruto. He himself had sat down and was looking at her. He smiled a crooked grin and took a breath. Then he launched into his tale.

"It was when I was still an ichibi. I somehow offended my father. I'm not sure how, but you know how he is." Hisa nodded before he continued. "So he sent me to my room and sealed the doors behind. Both the two down the hall and the door to my room explicitly. I stayed in here for a few days and nothing happened. But something was wrong with the enchantment my father used to seal the doors. It blocked the flow of spiritual particles." Naruto heard Hisa gasp and looked over at her.

"Then how did you eat?" she asked. Spiritual particles were absorbed by demons as food.

"Well sooner or later I couldn't. But I survived on my stores for a while. It was when my stores were almost out that the trouble started. I went crazy; some instinct told me I had to get out to survive so that's what I tried to do. I first attacked my bedroom door. I'm not sure how long it took me but sooner or later I destroyed it. Then I made my way down the hallway and to the doors at the end. I started scratching the oak door. Unfortunately the enchantment my father cast prevented sound from getting through the doors. If it had let sound through one of my parents would have lifted the enchantment and let me out. And the door still had traces of deeper enchantments so I couldn't break it. I completely ran out of my stores after a while and passed out on the floor. By then the door's design was totally destroyed. A little while later my father came to release me from my punishment and found me on the floor."

"Wasn't your dad mad at you?"

"He was until he found out it was his fault I starved."

"How long did it take you to recover?"

"About two weeks."

"Wow." The pair looked out the window and noticed the sky had turned pink. The sun was already setting! "I need to go Naruto."

"Alright, bye Hisa, but before you go I need to tell you something." Naruto then walked over to Hisa, who standing near the door. He whispered into her ear. She gave him a confused look. He retaliated with a mischievous grin. A moment later she left her tails swishing about her.

**XxXxX**

Hisa settled down into her bed after saying goodnight to her family. She was trying to digest everything she had learned today. Firstly she and Naruto were going to the human world soon. Second, the fact that they found about that through eavesdropping. Third, the oak door had been mutilated by none other than Naruto. Lastly was the thing Naruto had whispered to her. Was he trying to tell her something? Those were odd circumstances to do such a thing. Was he warning her? Finally Hisa decided to figure it out later. She curled up, nose under tail, and went to sleep.

**XxXxX**

Naruto was curled up in his bed and was staring out the window. All the happenings of the day kept rolling around in his head. What he and Hisa had overheard in the meeting. He still couldn't believe they were going to the human world! The attack by the Darkness. Him telling Hisa the story of the door. Him telling her one of his biggest secrets. What was he trying to accomplish by telling her that anyway? Gain acceptance? Find out if she cared? He shook his head to clear it of all thoughts, adjusted in his bed, and fell into a fitful rest.

**XxXxX**

A/N:

Kage: *still staring at sleeping muse* Sunero is still not up. He kinda reminds me of my cat. She is really lazy and sleeps a lot.*pokes Sunero with stick* I bet she would be a better muse than Sunero actually.

Sunero: *wakes up* WHAT! Your cat could never match up to my musing abilities! How dare you suggest that!

Kage: *shrugs* At least she has an excuse for being lazy.

Sunero: *growls*

Kage: Before this gets too dangerous here are the translations.

Yonbi no Saru-Four-Tailed Monkey

Arizuka-Anthill

Yonbi-Four-tailed

Yuurin-Deep Forest

KaYume-Beautiful Dream

Kyuubi-Nine-tailed

Hachibi-Eight-tailed

Koiki-Smart

Ganjou-Strong

Ichibi-One-tailed

Hisakata-Moon (or Sky)

Kage: By the way I am taking a two week hiatus, at the end I should have the third chapter finished.

Kage out!


	3. An Official Quest and Its Beginning

A/N:

Kage: What has it been? Two months? Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I knew what I wanted and had to do for this chapter but was unsure of _how_ to do it. I promise I will update faster next time. Oh and everyone who subscribed to me or my story will get messages that the first two chapters have been updated. This is only because I'm replacing the current chapters with exact copies that actually have page breaks. You don't have to reread any chapters because I don't change any of the content.

Sunero: We are not going to bother you with our banter right now. We are gonna let you get right into reading.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Orange21, my first reviewer!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but I don't.

P.S. That is really how Ryuugi speaks.

**XxXxX**

Chapter 3

**An Official Quest and Its Beginning**

**XxXxX**

Naruto's nose twitched, his ears swiveled, and his tails whipped. His teeth started snapping at thin air and his claws slipped in and out of their sheaths. His eyes were closed tight. This was what was happening in the demon world. But that was not where Naruto was. No, Naruto was in his dream world and within his dream world…

Black crowded his eyesight until he could only see through a small slit that was tinted red. His body was weakening; he could feel that. So he had to escape, but he couldn't. It was impossible. Despite almost ripping his claws out and the madness brought on by his condition. Escape was never going to happen. This much was clear to him. His weakened body slowly collapsed but not before he noticed two. And he thought 'what am I that that happens?'

Naruto jerked awake, a cold sweat covering his coat and panting heavily. As he tried to remember his dream it slipped away, continually out of his reach. So difficult was it to recall he gave up on doing so. Especially when the dream had instilled so much terror in him he wasn't sure he even wanted to remember it.

He looked at the window. The sky was not pure black but colored a dark gray that was slowing lightening. So that meant morning was nearing. Naruto wondered if his parents would tell him of his quest or if they would keep it a 'secret' from him. Though Naruto could not imagine why. Well his mother would do it to protect him and keep him her 'little Naruto'. But his father would have nothing to gain from it.

Naruto wondered what he should do now. He was wide awake so he couldn't go back to sleep. And if he left the castle without one of his parent's permission he would be in deep trouble. Then an idea came to him. He rushed into the hallway and stopped about halfway down. Someone who had never visited the palace would have no idea why he did so. But Naruto, since he did not visit but lived in the palace, knew exactly what he was doing.

He faced the grey wall and pressed his five tails against it. Naruto focused his chakra through his tails and into the wall, which immediately started to pulse. Soon the pulsations stopped and the outline of a door was etched on the wall. Naruto opened the door and entered the room. It smelled of dust and wood. The room was a library.

The library was organized in a way that even Naruto didn't understand. He would just look for the subject he wanted, no matter how long it took. Within each subject area there was a mixture of scrolls and books. These literature pieces were stacked high on shelves that filled the whole room. Except for one corner. In this corner was a desk for Naruto to work on.

Naruto started to weave through the high shelves. Soon he had an array of scrolls and books lined upon the table. Their subjects ranged from tales of humans to an instruction manual on the Henge Justu.

'What else would we need?' Naruto thought as he looked at his pile. He started pacing; his mind racing through possible needs and dismissing or fixing them:

1. Food- Demons didn't need food.

2. History- He had scrolls and books dealing especially with the history and recent events in the human world.

3. Map- He did not have a map.

Naruto rushed around, found the map he wished for, and then returned to his pacing.

4. Identities- He and Hisa would think of that together later.

5. Protection- If they got into trouble they would just use jutsu; both he and Hisa knew both demon and human jutsu.

And that was it, he couldn't think of anything else. If there was more and they ran into a problem they would deal with it then. He didn't want his parents aware that he already knew about his quest so he left the materials on the table and left the library.

Boredom weighed heavily on his shoulders. It was Hisa's day off from classes so she wouldn't be awake yet. 'But even if she was I could not exit the palace,' Naruto harshly reminded himself.

He paced the hallway, not paying attention to anything. He would come close to his bedroom door and then turn around. On the far side his nose almost touched the great hall door. His muscles bunched to about face. But instead he froze. A cold fire shot through his body and waves of horror drowned him.

His dream replayed in his mind. Naruto relived the pain, the anguish. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Black lips curled back to reveal ivory teeth. Convulsions wracked a golden body. Naruto soon started retching. Out from his mouth trailed a gas with the consistency of heavy fog. It sparkled and evaporated into the air*.

The spasms lasted for about ten minutes, then began to calm. In no time Naruto was able to open his eyes and breathe again. But he stayed on the floor. He knew he needed to reclaim the food he had lost. Another minute passed before he was strong enough to stand up. But Naruto quickly realized that wasn't the smartest move. The air around him contracted and squeezed him. His lungs couldn't expand. He couldn't move at all.

Naruto gathered his chakra within the core of his chakra network. It formed a small ball of energy that pulsed with every heart beat. Then he released said ball. It exploded into millions of small sharp tendrils. Each of those tendrils traveled along his chakra network until they neared his skin. Then they jumped through his epidermis layer and zapped the air. That brought energy back into it.

Finally able to move Naruto swayed his head back and forth. With every swoop he took a large breath. The intense clean smell that emanated from every surface of the palace assaulted his nose. Along with the fleeting sweet smell that marked spiritual particles in the air.

Naruto sighed. He had assured himself that there were spiritual particles in the air once more. H knew it had been its absence that had rendered him immobile. He almost wished it had been something else. That way he could use trying to figure out the mystery as an excuse. An excuse not to go into the main hall.

Alas he could not. So Naruto levered his weight against the door so it swung open. An over seen sight graced his eyes. His parents sat on their thrones, heads high and tails floating behind. Atop both their heads were the crowns that marked them as the rulers of the Ninth realm. It was at that moment Naruto remembered something very crucial.

"Oh Naruto dear!" Queen KaYume called out to her son. Naruto trotted up to her and his father and bowed.

"I hope your sleep was full and your awakening was pleasant." This was what Naruto said on the outside. On the inside he was singing a completely different tune. 'Damn it! Damn it all! Oh I hope they don't notice!'

But luck was not on Naruto's side that morning. He knew that as soon as he felt his father's piercing glare on his head.

"Where is your circlet?" His voice had layers of threatening Naruto didn't even want to try to comprehend.

"It is in my room."

"Go get it!"

"No Yuurin, there is no need for him to."

"But he must have it on for…" the drop off signaled a secret. At least what was supposed to be a secret.

"One of the servants can get it. Naruto dear come sit on your throne." Naruto did as his mother bid. "Awa!"

At her call an ichibi slightly smaller than a full grown kitsune came into the main hall. She had a deep blue body, ears, and tail. Her paws, head, neck, and tailtips were a sea foam green. Wherever the two colors met there was a ring of white. Her emerald eyes sought Naruto out as she bowed.

"Awa would you please bring Prince Naruto his circlet?" Naruto twitched his ears. How like his mother to make an order seem a question.

"Of course Queen KaYume."

**XxXxX**

Awa felt the prince's eyes on her as she entered his personal hall. The sheer size of it terrified her. It seemed to Awa that the whole place was trying to scare her. Her pawsteps brought forth long tumbles of sound. When her tail disturbed the air a cold blast crawled along her spine. After what seemed like an eternity Awa reached the prince's chamber's door.

She lifted her tail to open it. But just before it touched the surface the tail froze completely. It was if a force field prevented her from getting any closer. This force field was something called rank. Naruto was a prince. She was a servant. She was attempting to enter his private quarters. It was just _wrong._

Awa bunched her muscles and drove her head upward to look at the door. Despite the giant gap in rank she had to go in there. It was necessary to complete her order. Steeling herself Awa pushed the door inward. She felt a wave of confusion at the sight of Prince Naruto's room.

It was so simple, barely furnished. It was so different from the way it was in the past. Awa ventured in and found it was an easy task to find the circlet. What was more difficult was picking it up. Once more she had to struggle against the difference of rank. But she succeeded and hooked the circlet on her tail. Awa twirled her tail around it so it was secure then left the room. Once the door was closed she raced down the hall. She didn't care if they heard her; she just wanted to get out of this hall.

Despite this she stopped before the doors to the main hall. Awa's head twisted to face the hall behind her. She couldn't help but wonder and remember the time she had been here last.

'I wonder if he remembers that time as well. He probably doesn't, we were young. I miss that time. I wish I could return to it and stay there. But, no, it is over with. I must move on.' Awa opened the door to the main hall.

**XxXxX**

Naruto lifted his head as the door scraped open. Awa walked in, the circlet wrapped in her tail. She approached Queen KaYume and presented the circlet. But Naruto's mother did not take it.

"You may present it to the prince directly." Naruto saw Awa's eyes grow large in fear. He felt his mood fall.

'Am I scary or something?' Despite her apparent fear Awa came over to him. Her tail snaked so his circlet was hovering in front of his face. Naruto maneuvered one of his tails through the middle of the circlet. As Awa slid her tail out of the way his caught the circlet. Then the tail flipped the circlet into the air and he caught it on his head. It had the desired effect. Awa laughed.

"You look quite enchanting Sire."

"I am gracious for the compliment and I thank you for fetching the circlet I so carelessly forgot."

"I was only doing my job."

"That doesn't matter you still deserve my thanks." A blush colored Awa's cheeks and she began to slink away. Naruto flashed her his most charming smile. The color on her cheeks intensified.

**XxXxX**

She continued to tiptoe away. But just as she was about to enter the servants' quarters Awa looked back. She saw that Naruto was still watching her, a smile on his features.

'Maybe he does remember me.'

**XxXxX**

'Why does she seem so familiar?' Naruto wondered. He would have continued to ponder had his father not spoken.

"Naruto we have set up a quest for you to take on." That was King Yuurin, not one to beat around the bush. "You are to travel to the human world. This is a double quest. You will have two missions. The first is to locate the item that will save this world from the Darkness. The second task is to find and if necessary free Lord Kyuubi. You may bring along one friend to assist you. Will you take on this quest?"

"Yes." No hesitation, Naruto knew that was what his father wanted. It wasn't only that, he had thought about the mission last night until he had gone to sleep.

"Oh so sure of himself! Well Naruto dear who are you going to take?" Now he had to pretend to really think. To be impulsive about this choice would not constitute respect from his father. Even though he already knew who he was taking Naruto actually went through his options in his head.

Other than Hisa the only friend he had to bring was Eika. But she wasn't the best candidate. Though she had always wanted to go to the human world, if he chose her she most likely would just goof around and act like it was a vacation. Like Hisa had suggested he could take Koiki or Ganjou. Unfortunately that wouldn't work. Though their talents would benefit him they weren't his friends. Their cooperation would be strained and instead of treating him as a partner they would treat him as a prince. When he truly thought about it Naruto realized he had no other option beside Hisa.

"I choose to bring Hisakata."

"She isn't that powerful." Naruto wasn't sure if his father was testing him but decided to act as if he was.

"She might not be upon my level, but she is a loyal companion that will stick to the mission. She will have no problem helping me with her intellect and despite her power level she is quite the opponent in battle."

"Good reasons. KICHIKU!" The messenger seemed to appear from thin air. "Go and fetch Miss Hisakata."

"Yes sir!" Kichiku saluted and went off to get Naruto's best friend.

"Naruto dear," Naruto turned to his mother, "why don't you go get your pack ready while we get the contract ready."

"Yes mother."

**XxXxX**

Naruto looked at the pile of scrolls and books on the library table. He didn't need anything else so these things would be the only stuff in his pack. He quickly packed it all away. Naruto slowly walked to his room and lay down on his bed. He needed to give his parents time to make the contract. Plus he needed to make it seem like he actually had to spend time figuring out what to bring.

A glimpse into his mirror brought sadness to Naruto. Atop his head, glistening in the sun was his circlet. He would not be able to bring it along on his quest. He was so accustomed to wearing it. His head would seem so empty without it.

Regardless of his thoughts he looped the circlet off his head with one of his tails. Naruto then placed it on its hook on the wall.

A few minutes later he caught himself staring out his window. This was the demon world, his home. He was leaving it and wouldn't be able to come back for who knew how long.

Reckoning he had been gone long enough Naruto walked back to the main hall. The sight inside made him do a double take. His parents were writing on an insanely long piece of parchment. And there was an amethyst sanbi no kitsune with pink eyes pacing around. When she saw Naruto her ears perked and she got this calculating look on her face.

"Prince Naruto, I 'ave seen you from afaa but have neve' 'ad the chance to admire yer beauty from close up. The rumours are troo yer coat t'is the best in the 'ealm. I shall be yer stylist; I shall prepare ya for the contract 'igning."

"Umm, hello?"

"Oh yessh, my name is Ryuugi."

"…"

"Well come 'ere." Naruto reluctantly walked over to Ryuugi. "Since I can't put decorations in I can't rea'y do anyt'ing. But I can plan a pose for ya. While I do that 'lease step onta that justu circle for a secon'."

Naruto did as he was told. When he stepped into the circle water started condensing on his fur. Soon he was soaked where he stood. He turned to glare at Ryuugi, but was forced to close his eyes when a wind equivalent to a tornado tormented his body. At least when it subsided he was dry.

"Ya get out now!" Ryuugi commanded. Naruto gladly complied.

**XxXxX**

Hisa harrumphed in her reluctance to let sleep slip away. But Kuroyuki was persistent. She nudged and prodded and yipped in her mistress' ear. Finally one sky eye popped open.

"Miss Hisa, you are being called to the palace by Sir Kichiku."

"What?"

**XxXxX**

Running was normally a pleasure for Hisa. But it was void of all pleasure when she was sharing the experience with Kichiku. He refused to race or weave, setting an average pace that Hisa did not feel the need to comply to. Neither did he offer any opportunity for conversation.

Just when Hisa was contemplating leaving Kichiku behind and rushing ahead the palace came into view. They both slowed their pace as they approached. Kichiku knocked on the door to announce their presence. When she entered Hisa was assaulted by an amethyst blur.

**XxXxX**

Naruto watched as Hisa was dragged into the room by Ryuugi. The aggressive fashionista pushed his best friend into the justu circle and he got to watch her go through the same torture he did. The only difference was when Hisa came out Ryuugi pounced upon her. She seemed to be doing something with Hisa's tails while shouting obscene things.

"Puurfeect. Cerse yet soft fer. 'Mazing, jus' 'mazing."

When Ryuugi backed off and let Hisa up it actually took Naruto a minute to notice what she did. Hisa's three tails were now in a braid that flowed behind her on the floor like water. Ryuugi poked her with her nose until Hisa was in position next to Naruto.

"Now Preence Naruto, go into your pose."

Naruto curled his two outermost tails around his paws so their tips touched in front of him. The next two tails hugged his back before surrounding his neck. His final tail trailed along his spine and curved like a stinger over his head.

"A pose fit fer a preence," Ryuugi cooed at her creation.

"Ryuugi, can we start the ceremony?" King Yuurin boomed.

"Yes my Sire, dey are ready." Ryuugi scampered out of sight just as the main doors opened.

Through the doorway came the eight rulers of the first eight realms. Lord Ichibi, Sanbi, Gobi, and Nanabi sat on King Yuurin's side of the room. On Queen KaYume's side there was Lord Nibi, Yonbi, Rokubi, and Hachibi. The king and queen sat on their thrones and Naruto and Hisa sat between them. In front of the two younger demons was the contract they had to sign before going to the human world.

The contract detailed the quest they were about to uphold. It also had a clause which stated they could not come back to the demon world until the quest was complete.

"Naruto, Hisakata you are about to start on a quest." The voices of each ruler thundered in unison. "Do you accept the terms of this contract?"

"Yes." No hesitation; neither had any doubts. They could do this!

"Then sign!"

Naruto and Hisa looked at each other and nodded. They stood up together and walked to the contract. They both disassembled their intricate tail designs and brought their tails forward to hover over the parchment. Their tails lightly touched the contract and they pumped chakra through them.

As they pulled their tails away two semi-circle marks was left on the parchment. They were their chakra signature. They were now officially bound to the quest.

A sudden cold seized the room. The main door seemed to grow deeper in color and its shape warped. Soon the whole door was a swirling whirlpool of purple and black. Naruto rolled up their contract and slipped it into his pack. Then he and Hisa walked forward to stand in front of the portal. With a last look behind and a farewell wave of their tails they stepped into the colored whirlpool. They stepped away from their world to their destiny.

**XxXxX**

A/N: What will their time in the human world be like? Will they survive? Will they succeed? Will they save their world? What significance does Awa have in the past of Naruto? All of these questions will be answered next time on… Demon Peril.

Kage: I couldn't resist doing that.

Sunero: Despite the fact that it is really stupid.

Kage: Of course. Oh and I hope to update in about two weeks. This is actually more probable than it seems as I already know what I'm going to do for the next 2 or 3 chapters. Well I'm going to work on the chapter. To make it easier for me to write you could write a review. I really don't care what kind of review; I take compliments, critiques, even flames! Just review. It makes me feel fuzzy inside and push me to write!

Time for Translations!

Ichibi-one-tailed

Nibi-two-tailed

Sanbi-three-tailed

Yonbi-four-tailed

Gobi-five-tailed

Rokubi-six-tailed

Nanabi-seven-tailed

Hachibi-eight-tailed

Kyuubi-nine-tailed

Sanbi no Kitsune-Three-Tailed Fox

Kitsune-Fox

Henge Jutsu-Transformation Technique

Jutsu-Technique

Awa-Foam (Bubble)

Eika-Song

Hisakata-Moon (Sky)

Koiki-Smart

Ganjou-Strong

Kuroyuki-Black Snow

Kichiku-Brute

Yuurin-Deep Forest

KaYume-Beautiful Dream

Ryuugi-Fashion (Style)

*Think of it as a demon's version of throwing up

P.S. I will be happy to answer any questions, so put any you have in a review or PM.

Kage out!


	4. One Step Down 999 To Go

A/N: Yeah I've updated on time! Now I just have to set a steady update rhythm on both this and my other story. X_X Right… well I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I kinda betaed this in a hurry. Please tell me about any mistakes.

Sunero: Why did you do that?

Kage: I wanted to make sure I updated as quick as I could. And I did! Yeah! I'm so happy.

Sunero: If you're so happy, why hasn't your mindscape changed?

Kage: Huh? I like my mindscape.

Sunero: You like it?

Kage: Yeah. Why? What's wrong with it?

Sunero: It's a big blank expanse of black nothingness!

Kage: So?

Sunero: *facepaws* Anyway read on and…

Kage: We hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Kyuubi would be working together. Though I can't guarantee on which side they would be on.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to TheMysticDuo, my second Story Alert. (The first already has a chapter dedicated to them)

**XxXxX**

Chapter 4

**One Step Down… 999 To Go**

**XxXxX**

The purple and black swallowed the two questers. Hisa looked at Naruto and was surprised to see the swirling colors starting to cover him. Soon she couldn't see him at all. But on closer inspection Hisa noticed that the same thing was happening to her as well.

'Am I even moving?' she thought. She had the sense of floating, but when she struck out with her foot it caught something solid. Hisa maneuvered all of her paws to what she thought could be a floor. Though she couldn't see it there was definitely something solid below her.

Hisa hazarded a step forward. To her immense shock she met no resistance and her paw fell once again upon the floor. Hisa couldn't stop the grin from seizing her muzzle. She was in the portal between worlds and a colossal wave of giddiness overtook her.

She started to race forward. Hisa never stopped to think about the consequences. She just leaped and strutted about as if she was an ichibi again. Hisa had recaptured her childhood and she didn't want to let it go. Thoughts of the quest flew from her head. But thoughts of Naruto crowded in. She had to share this revelry with him. Though a quick look around revealed he was nowhere near. So Hisa simply decided to go find him. As she took off a deep pain rattled through her body.

**XxXxX**

That scent, it was the scent of prey. Those sounds, it was advertising that it was hurt. Saliva filled his mouth, it was soon overflowing. The thrill of the hunt took him over. His eyes burned red and his gums foamed. He rushed forward to kill his prey.

**XxXxX**

Naruto trotted up to the moaning Hisa. He had been worried about her when he saw her being engulfed by the portal mass. Then when it happened to him, his worry was minimized but not negated. When he heard her whimpering he had come as fast as he could. Though the scene in front of him was not what he had been expecting.

Hisa was lying down with her paws folded over her nose.

"What are you doing?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Being in pain, thank you very much!"

"What did you do?" A smile formed on his muzzle and a small laugh escaped from it.

"I'm not sure. I was running and then I hit something." Hisa peered at the space in front of her. She then lifted one paw and slowly drifted it forward. Naruto gasped as it stopped in mid-air. He came up and did the same with his own paw.

"What could this mean?" Naruto asked Hisa.

"Well if we view the portal as a tunnel, where we came in would be one side."

"So this would either be a wall or the other exit."

"Yep."

"So which is it?" Naruto face was a mask of confusion and complete innocence.

"How am I supposed to know?" Hisa yelled. Naruto shrugged. "I think I went straight, but I could be wrong."

"Why don't we try pumping our chakra into it?"

"Huh?"

"Well that's how a lot of doors are opened in the palace. Normally there is just a wall, but if you pump your chakra into it a door appears." Naruto was faced with a sweat dropping Hisa.

"That is just weird."

"It is a good way to hide things."

"But couldn't someone just pump there chakra into the wall at intervals and find the hiding places?"

"I guess they could, but- wait! Why are we talking about this now? We have to get out of here!"

"You're the one who brought it up." Naruto and Hisa stared at each other for a little while and then faced the wall.

They pressed their tails to the surface and started siphoning chakra through them. To their amazement the wall seemed to take in the chakra like a starved human would take in food. They were beginning to tire out when they noticed the difference in the wall.

The black was morphing into gray and the purple was lightening. All of a sudden a bright flash of light blinded the two demons. When it cleared there was a pink circle in the wall.

"Is that the exit?"

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Please stop asking questions that are impossible for me to answer. It insults my intelligence."

"Okay."

"And to answer your question, I have no idea. But maybe."

"So let's see!" Without waiting for an answer Naruto jumped through the opening.

"Wait Naruto!" Hisa watched her friend disappear into the pink light. "Might as well come so you don't get yourself killed." With that Hisa bounded after Naruto.

**XxXxX**

The sun beat down upon the flat desolate land. A rare breeze cut across the land. Upon it traveled sand from the opposite side of the desert. There was not a drop of water in sight.

All of a sudden the air started twisting and distorting. It seemed to be ripping apart at the seams. A white sphere was born from this distorting of the atmosphere. And from this sphere fell the two demons.

"Hisa, please get off me," Naruto grumbled, his face in the sand.

"Gladly." Hisa shifted her weight and rolled on to the sand. "So do you know where we are?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and then slid one of his tails into his pack. It came out gripped around a scroll. Naruto flipped it open in front of him. He put his muzzle down close to it. His eyes flicked across the map. Then he glanced up at Hisa and smiled.

"Absolutely no idea!" He knew that now wasn't the time for humor when he heard a low growl. He didn't wait for Hisa to shoulder him away; he got out of her way.

"Well this area here supposedly has a lot of deserts."

"So that's where we are?"

"Most likely."

"And where is this exactly?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin. But he had to quickly dodge the claws flying at him.

"The Land of Wind."

"Oh, isn't Sunagakure in this country?"

"Yep. Should we go there?"

"It's a good as any place to start, so yes." Naruto closed his eyes when he was finished speaking. He focused his chakra so it started to swirl through his body at a quicker and quicker pace. When he had enough chakra Naruto's eyes shot open. "Henge!"

A cloud supplemented by the sand surrounded him. When it cleared Naruto was gone. In his place was a teenager. He had electric blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and spiky golden hair. He wore orange shorts that had a black waistband, a red muscle shirt with yellow sleeves, and black sandals on his feet. Three feral whisker marks decorated each cheek.

"My henge has changed!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Of course, you're older and more powerful than you were."

"Now Hisa I wanna see what yours looks like." Hisa stared at her partner for a bit then started gathering chakra.

"Henge!" A cloud similar to the one that had surrounded Naruto formed around Hisa. Except hers was a pure white instead of a tan mixed with brown. A pale white hand shot from the cloud and flicked from the wrist. In an instant the white screen was gone.

Hisa now had deathly pale skin, aqua eyes, and long, silky black hair that went down to her waist. She had on black short shorts and tube top. A good amount of cleavage pressed against the material of her top. On her wrists were black wristbands decorated with silver spikes. For shoes she had black sandals that attached to a band around her upper calf, they, like her bracelets, were adorned with silver spikes.

"You look deadly," Naruto commented. Hisa grinned to reveal greatly enlarged canines.

"I am deadly."

**XxXxX**

"This heat is gonna kill me!" Hisa was walking with her head down and her hair swirling about her. "Why do my clothes have to be black!"

"Cause your fur is black."

"True, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You know as soon as we're out of this heat you are going to love your clothes."

"I realize that."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"….Leave me alone."

**XxXxX**

"I'm gonna die!" Naruto dropped down to the sand and started to pull on his hair. To his immense surprise and pain strands of it came away wrapped around his fingers. "Aahhh! The heat is causing my hair to fall out!"

"Nope that's you." Hisa stood over Naruto and shook her head. But then a grin took over her face. "Wait! Now who's complaining?"

"Me…" Naruto mumbled and his lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"And you don't even have on any dark colors. All you do with your clothing and hair is reflect the damn heat."

"I'm still hot." Naruto glanced up at Hisa with just his eyes. They had gotten larger in the act. He let out a pathetic whimper to realize… Hisa was walking away. He jumped up and threw his fist in the air. "Where are you going?"

**XxXxX**

"I wonder where all the civilization is." Hisa looked down at the map in her hands. "According to this map, there are villages and towns scattered all around the desert."

"Then why haven't we run into any of them yet?"

"Who knows? Maybe this land is larger than I'm figuring."

"Are you calculating by the scale?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I have a ruler."

"True… so we keep moving?"

"We keep moving." Hisa gave a nod of confirmation.

**XxXxX**

Darkness was starting to descend when they finally decided to stop. The scenery around them had not changed. The earth rose and fell and was covered in sand as far as the eye could see. A cold breeze slithered across the bare skin of the demons.

"Brr. I thought deserts were supposed to be hot." Naruto tried to ignore the shivers coursing up his spine.

"During the day. At night they can reach freezing temperatures."

"I hope you don't mind but I suggest we stop for the day."

"Naruto that was probably your smartest idea today. But where should we bunker?"

"Somewhere low." Hisa and Naruto took a look around. The area surrounding them was relatively flat. The only feature standing out was a large mound in front of them.

"I'll see if there is a place over the dune." Naruto watched Hisa climb on top of the dune and cocked his head when he saw her freeze. Then she gestured to him over her shoulder. He trotted over to stand next to her. Surprise took his body and froze it in place.

The dune fell back down with a gentle slope. But a bit of a ways away was a small cottage. It was actually very similar to the abandoned one in the ninth realm. Except it was prime condition.

"Do you think they'll welcome visitors?" Hisa asked.

"Only one way to find out." With that Naruto launched himself down the dune. Hisa had no choice but to follow. Though she did mutter a few curses.

When they were at the foot of the dune the two demons crouched down. They lay suspicious eyes over the cottage.

"Are you trying to spy on me?" A voice from the right caused them to nearly jump out of their skin. Naruto and Hisa turned to see an old lady wearing a blue dress and pink apron. She had silver hair and smile wrinkles and worry lines creasing her face. Her soft green eyes glittered and hinted some secret power. Hisa was the first to stand and greet her.

"I'm sorry. We don't mean to intrude, we were simply wondering if we could have some shelter."

"We've been traveling all day!" Naruto felt that detail had to be emphasized. The old woman shook her head.

"That much is obvious. If you hadn't you wouldn't have been able to find me and my home." A smile creeped onto her serious features. "And I would be glad to offer you accommodations. It has been a while since I was visited by your kind."

"Our kind?" Hisa asked raising one eyebrow.

"We shall talk inside." The old lady walked over to her house and entered, leaving the door open to them. Naruto jubilantly rushed inside. But Hisa followed at a much more cautious pace. But she relaxed a little when she got inside.

The cottage only had one room. But despite that it was quite roomy. Opposite the door were three beds, two were situated into bunk beds. There was a small kitchen area and a table to the left. And to the right was an old wooden rocking chair that sat by an old fashioned fireplace. Nothing about this cottage screamed dangerous.

"Please sit down," the lady said, motioning toward the table and its chairs. They all sat down and stared at each other for a few seconds. Suddenly the lady gasped. "Excuse me! My name is Sen Kensha."

"My name is Naruto!" Hisa shook her head at her friend's enthusiastic introduction. She waited until Ms. Kensha looked at her to introduce herself.

"I am Hisakata."

"I am so very glad that I am able to help you." The smile on Ms. Kensha's face tweaked at Hisa's nerves. It was so warm, so trusting. Where was the secret she had seen in her eyes before?

"Not to be rude but why is that?" Hisa ignored the look Naruto shot her. He was always attentive to manners at the most awkward moments. "I mean we're complete strangers. We could be thieves for all you know."

"Well you are the first of your kind I've seen in a while."

"Our kind? What do you mean by that? You said those exact words outside." Naruto stopped glaring at her and turned to Ms. Kensha.

"Oh that! Well for as long as I can remember I've been able to see demons for what they are." There was the secret.

**XxXxX**

A/N: Hahaha, cliffhanger… kind of. I hope you like it. I would like to make a few points:

1. Naruto's whisker marks are such a big part of him I couldn't bear to not include them.

2. Any questions can be directed to me via PM or Review. I'll be happy answer questions you have.

3. I apologize for any OOCness. All I can say is: I try.

4. Facepaws is the same thing as face palming (slamming forehead with palm of hand) except with a paw.

5. The title of this chapter is a play on the saying: A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.

Now for the translations!

Ichibi-One-tailed

Sunagakure-Village Hidden in the Sand

Sen Kensha-As one word it means seer

Hisakata-Moon (Sky)

Henge-Transform (they're doing the Henge no Jutsu or the Transformation Jutsu, whichever you call it)

Okay that's it for now! I'll update in two weeks. Make sure to review before you leave! Comments, critiques, flames, I don't care!

Kage out!


End file.
